


Kết thúc là một điểm khởi đầu

by thypham313



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Loki Angst
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thypham313/pseuds/thypham313
Summary: Phía sau sự chấm dứt của mối quan hệ sẽ mở ra một lối đi khác hạnh phúc hơn hoặc đau khổ hơn. Luôn luôn như vậy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tác phẩm đã ra đời hơn một năm và trình độ vẫn còn non trẻ. Xin các bạn ném gạch đá nhẹ tay. Chân thành cảm ơn.

Bầu trời có vẻ âm u dù kênh thời tiết đã báo rằng hôm nay trời sẽ không mưa. Buổi sáng bắt đầu trong không khí ngột ngạt. Thấp thỏm là cụm từ diễn tả chính xác trạng thái của Thor lúc này. Dù anh mới là người sắp thông báo một tin không mấy gì tốt.

 

Vẫn như mọi khi, Loki luôn quá thông minh và tinh tế để nhận ra điều gì đó từ anh trai. Và nó cũng khiến món thịt xông khói trở nên nhạt nhẽo hoặc có thể là khó nuốt đối với cậu. Chiếc thìa trên tay được nhẹ nhàng thả xuống, cậu rời bàn ăn và định cho miếng thịt vào sọt rác thì Thor đã phải lên tiếng trước:

 

\- Thay vì vứt đi, anh nghĩ là em có thể cho chúng ăn.

 

'Chúng' chính là một con mèo blue russian và một chú chó GR lông vàng mà sinh nhật mấy năm trước họ đã tặng cho nhau. Về việc này thì Loki không phản đối, cậu chia nhỏ miếng thịt ra hai phần và đặt cạnh nhau. Khác với cặp chó mèo thường thấy, chúng có vẻ hòa thuận, không bao giờ giành ăn. Loki luôn hài lòng vì điều này nhưng hôm nay nhìn chúng, cậu cảm thấy lạc lõng.

 

Quay lưng lại phía Thor, cậu bắt đầu rửa chiếc đĩa của mình, đôi môi khẽ run nhưng Thor sẽ không phát hiện được:

 

\- Anh có gì muốn nói với tôi không?

 

Ôi! Không! Không phải câu này. Loki thấy ngực nghẹn lại, cậu đã lựa chọn sai câu hỏi nếu muốn bất kỳ ai trả lời. Nhưng có lẽ là điều may mắn vì bộ óc của Thor cho phép anh lọc những thông tin đơn giản và bỏ qua những thứ biểu cảm phức tạp trong lời nói. Dĩ nhiên điều đó thật tuyệt vời để hòa hợp khi sống chung với Loki, người luôn có những câu nói thâm ý, hóc búa khiến người nghe không mấy dễ chịu.

 

\- Anh quyết định sẽ sống với Jane.

 

Một âm thanh không quá chói tai từ chiếc bồn rửa ngay sau đó.

 

\- Xin lỗi. Tôi trượt tay. Vậy à...hai người...cũng đã lâu...

 

Loki cắn môi. Gì thế này? Những câu từ ngu ngốc này thoát ra từ miệng cậu sao?! Ba năm, không thật sự lâu cho một cặp đôi trẻ quyết định sống chung. Nhưng cậu thừa nhận, đối với cậu, ba năm đó dài dằng dặc. Nó quá lâu!

 

\- Anh có thể ở lại nếu em muốn. Em biết mà. Có lẽ Jane cũng không phiền đâu.

 

Loki nở một nụ cười nhếch mép, mà đối với cậu nó không biểu thị niềm vui.

 

\- Tại sao không chứ! Chúng ta đều đã là những người trưởng thành, rời gia đình và sống với một cô gái là dĩ nhiên.

 

Loki hít sâu. Nghe như lời trách móc ấy! Cậu là gì mà có quyền ý kiến chứ?! Có vẻ cuộc nói chuyện nên kết thúc nếu cậu cứ tiếp tục không khống chế được lời nói của mình như thế này.

 

\- Vậy.... - Thor dừng lại vì anh không biết phải tiếp vế sau như thế nào.

 

Cảm giác không yên tâm thôi thúc anh nói gì đó. Nhưng nói gì đây? Yêu cầu Loki hãy cùng chuyển sang sống với anh và Jane sao? Tất nhiên điều đó quá lý tưởng, Jane cũng vui lòng. Nhưng anh chắc chắn Loki sẽ không. Đôi lúc anh nghĩ chính bản thân thân mình cũng khiến cậu phiền khi cả hai sống chung.

 

\- Thật khôi hài làm sao khi anh cứ thấp thỏm với em trai về việc chuyển sang sống cùng bạn gái! Đó là chuyện rất bình thường của một công dân Mỹ. Nên anh cứ đi đi. Tôi đảm bảo mọi thứ đều ổn.

 

Thor nói với thái độ lo lắng:

 

\- Ý anh là...thậm chí em còn không ăn hết bữa sáng!

 

\- Chỉ hôm nay thôi. Và thật hời cho chúng - Loki cười, chỉ vào mèo Ikol và chú chó Roht đang nằm ưỡn mình thỏa mãn.

 

Cậu bước về phòng mình. Thật thản nhiên, hoặc chỉ có cậu nghĩ vậy. Còn Thor ngẩng người nhìn cánh cửa im lìm vừa đóng sau lưng Loki và chính anh cũng bỏ quên miếng thịt trên đĩa đang dần nguội lạnh.

 

\------------------------------

 

Việc dọn nhà cứ lần lữa một thời gian, Loki không thích điều này ở Thor tý nào. Khi Thor dọn xong thùng đồ cuối cùng, Loki ngẩng đầu lên từ một quyển sách và nhìn anh với ánh mắt bất mãn:

 

\- Không biết nên chúc mừng vì anh đã hoàn thành hay cười khinh anh vì dọn nhà cũng có thể tốn bằng ấy thời gian nữa.

 

Thor thở phào, cười xòa:

 

\- Anh luôn thích nhận những lời khen từ em!

 

\- Vậy tốt thôi...Buổi tối cuối cùng của chúng ta. Anh nấu!

 

Thor khẽ nhăn mày, nhìn chăm chăm Loki và chỉnh lại lời nói khiến anh khó chịu:

 

\- Anh với em có thể ăn cùng nhau Bất. Cứ. Lúc. Nào!

 

Sẽ không thể. Loki tự nói với bản thân nhưng cho Thor một nụ cười đồng thuận.

 

Bữa tối diễn ra với những món ăn phong phú hơn bình thường. Loki đánh giá cao điều đó và cả hai điều ăn rất nhiều.

 

Nhưng không thật sự ngon miệng.

 

\------------------------------

 

Sáng hôm sau, Jane đã đổ xe trước cửa nhà, họ rời đi cũng rất nhanh.

 

\- Anh làm em tưởng rất nhiều đồ vì tốn thời gian để dọn như thế...

 

Loki chỉ nghe được câu nói đó với giọng hờn dỗi đáng yêu của Jane. Cuối cùng chỉ còn lại tiếng động cơ xe nhưng cũng dần mất hút.

 

Loki đã đề nghị Thor mang Roht đi cùng vì cậu không mấy thích loài chó. Nên căn nhà giờ chỉ còn lại cậu và con mèo Ikol khó ở. Loki khi bật nhạc và ngồi trên bệ cửa sổ quen thuộc để đọc tiếp quyển sách. Ikol từ nơi nào đó trở về và thản nhiên nhảy lên người cậu, tìm vị trí thoải mái nhất để nằm. Dường như nó không mấy bận tâm đến Roht, con chó bình thường rất hay chơi đùa cùng nó đã biến mất. Cứ như thế tận khi màn đêm buông xuống, quyển sách trước mặt không thể đọc được nữa vì không đủ ánh sáng. Chiếc loa đang phát đi phát lại cùng một giai điệu, nghe thật chói tai bởi nó quá tải khi bật xuyên suốt một ngày như thế. Loki đứng lên với thân thể cứng đờ và suýt té bởi những bước đi hụt hơi, khập khiễng.

 

Trong bóng tối, cậu đứng trước căn phòng giờ đã trở thành 'cũ' đối với Thor. Ánh đèn đường từ bên ngoài yếu ớt truyền vào, chiếu sáng một nửa khuôn mặt của cậu cùng nụ cười cay đắng, và duy nhất một giọt trong suốt trượt dọc bên má.

 

Loki biết rồi ngày này cũng sẽ đến từ khi Jane và Thor bắt đầu yêu nhau. Cậu đếm từng ngày, từng ngày. Giờ đã trở thành ba năm. Và đây là giới hạn cuối cùng của những thứ không rõ ràng này. Cậu chính thức trở thành thành em trai hoặc...không gì cả.

 

Mọi thứ đều có điểm kết thúc của nó chỉ là chúng ta không muốn thừa nhận mà thôi. Rồi cũng sẽ đến lúc buộc phải chấp nhận.

 

Nhưng nó thật khó chịu và...đau đớn đến ngạt thở.

 

\------------------------------

 

Thấp thoáng đã được ba tháng, cuộc sống bên Jane khiến Thor rất thỏa mãn. Nhưng anh luôn có cảm giác thiếu thốn thứ gì đó. Đặc biệt là khi nhìn Jane đọc sách, anh không thể ngăn mình nhớ về em trai. Cách lật sách của họ gần giống nhau nhưng chỉ có điều ngón tay của Loki trắng hơn và dài hơn khiến chúng trong có vẻ đẹp đẽ lạ thường.

 

Đối với Loki, đọc sách là thứ không thể thiếu trong cuộc sống, còn Jane thì chỉ đơn giản là cô cần tìm kiếm thông tin gì đó hoặc đọc cho vui thôi.

 

Nhất là, khi đọc sách, Loki không thường tựa vào người anh mà ngồi một cách tao nhã, nghiêm chỉnh ở đúng vị trí của mình. Jane thì xem anh là một chỗ dựa lý tưởng khi làm bất cứ thứ gì khiến cô không thể di chuyển được.

 

\- Thor, anh có nghe em nói gì không?

 

Thor giật mình, trả lời bâng quơ về thứ Jane vừa nói. Anh đề nghị cho Jane một cốc cà phê nóng và nhanh chóng lủi vào bếp. Chính Thor cũng cảm thấy thật điên rồ về hành động so sánh người yêu với em trai.

 

Một cách thường xuyên. Hầu hết phần thắng lại thuộc về Loki.

 

Có lẽ đã lâu anh không về thăm em trai và...những cuộc gọi là không đủ. Anh cần một chút gì đó từ gia đình. Vì thế, Thor trò chuyện cùng Jane, thỏa thuận một ngày trở về nhà với em trai.

 

\- Em có thể về cùng anh không? Em nghĩ mình cần lấy lòng Loki.

 

Không cần một giây suy nghĩ, Thor đã từ chối và phải giải thích cho Jane hoặc chính bản thân về sự bất thường của mình:

 

\- Em biết đấy, em trai anh hiếm khi hài lòng về bất cứ thứ gì. Nó luôn thích yên tĩnh và một mình. Có thể anh cũng làm phiền nhưng nó sẽ lờ đi một chút.

 

Thor tự cảm thấy nực cười với những điều anh vừa nói. Trước mặt anh, Jane đang cẩn thận uống một ngụm cà phê. Đôi mắt của cô rất sáng. Tựa như nó có thể nhìn thấy cả phần tối trong người anh. Điều đó làm Thor cảm thấy nhộn nhạo, khó chịu.

 

Jane hít sâu một hơi, nở nụ cười thông cảm:

 

\- Anh không cần phải quá căng thẳng. Ừm...em có thể hiểu. Hẳn là vẫn chưa đến lúc chúng em gặp nhau. Vậy giúp em gửi lời chào Loki nhé.

 

Thor vuốt mái tóc dài của Jane và nở một cười ấm áp:

 

\- Hẳn rồi. Cám ơn em.

 

\------------------------------

 

Thor trở về nhà cũ. Tất nhiên Roht cũng đi cùng anh vì nó cũng có vẻ nhớ nhung Ikol. Căn nhà vẫn im lìm với chiếc sân trước rơi đầy lá đỏ. Không thay đổi tý nào. Thor tra chìa khóa vào ổ và tự cười bản thân. Ba tháng thì thay đổi gì chứ?! Ít nhất nó vẫn chưa đủ lâu, đặc biệt là với người lười như Loki.

 

Ngay khi mở cửa, Roht đã nhảy vọt, tung tăng chạy vào nhà với cái đuôi ngoắc nguẩy liên tục. Thor cũng bật cười cho đến khi bước vào trong và nhìn thấy đôi giày nam láng bóng nằm bên cạnh đôi guốc đỏ của một quý cô nào đó.

 

Nụ cười của Thor cứng đờ và chuyển sang giận dữ. Bước chân nặng nề giẫm lên sàn gỗ, bộ quần áo của nam và nữ rơi vãi từ phòng khách đến trước của phòng ngủ minh chứng rằng họ có một cuộc làm tình mãnh liệt tối qua.

 

Thor không khống chế được cơn lửa bừng lên từ lồng ngực, anh đập mạnh cửa, xông vào trong căn phòng.

 

Cặp nam nữ bên trong cũng phải giật mình, cuống lên và khá lúng túng. Đến khi nhìn rõ người có hành động bất nhã đó là Thor, Sif nửa nằm trên giường cùng cậu người yêu chộp lấy một chiếc gối quẳng thật mạnh vào mặt Thor, thét lên bảo anh ra ngoài. Thor cuống quýt xin lỗi, vội vã bước ra ngoài và đóng cửa. Anh đứng tại chỗ với hơi thở gấp gáp.

 

Chuyện gì đang xảy ra thế này?! Chợt âm thanh có người từ bên ngoài vào cắt ngang mạch rối loạn của anh.

 

Là Loki. Một chiếc áo khoác đen quen thuộc cùng khăn choàng xanh quấn hờ trên cổ. Cậu vẫn lãnh đạm như bình thường. Có vẻ như cậu vừa từ cửa hàng về với một túi thức ăn.

 

Loki cũng khá ngạc nhiên khi thấy thân hình quá khổ của Thor trong nhà, cậu khẽ mím môi và có cái nhìn xoáy vào Thor. Điều đó khiến Thor chợt ngập ngừng khi lên tiếng:

 

\- Anh về thăm em một ngày.

 

Loki chỉ im lặng và gật đầu. Thor lại không biết làm gì tiếp theo cho đến khi nhớ ra điều gì đó. Anh chỉ vào căn phòng ngủ, thắc mắc:

 

\- Có chuyện gì với phòng ngủ của anh thế?

 

\- Đã từng thôi.

 

Loki quay người đi bếp, đặt cái túi lên bệ. Thor cũng bước theo và nói với giọng bất mãn:

 

\- Dù vậy nhưng anh muốn biết tại sao Sif và...người đàn ông kia lại thản nhiên...trong nhà thế?

 

\- Sau khi anh đi, Sif đã dọn đến sống cùng em. Tất nhiên em không cho phép với việc làm của họ nếu cô ấy không nhận được lời cầu hôn tối hôm qua.

 

Thor nghẹn lời và không biết thể hiện cảm xúc gì. Vui mừng vì Sif có tin tốt? Nổi giận vì Loki đồng ý cho người khác vào sống cùng sau khi anh rời đi chưa được bao lâu hoặc thậm chí cậu không buồn thông báo cho anh? Rối loạn với đống cảm xúc, anh buộc miệng nói:

 

\- Nếu biết em trở nên dễ tính như thế thì anh đã không từ chối cùng Jane trở về đây.

 

Động tác của Loki dừng lại, cậu cảm thấy lồng ngực khó chịu, giọng nói trở nên lạnh lẽo:

 

\- Anh không có cái quyền dắt người khác về nhà tôi như thế đâu.

 

Ngữ điệu của Loki khiến Thor cảm thấy bực tức, anh không thể ngăn mình cãi lại cậu:

 

\- Vậy Sif và bạn trai cô ta thì sao? Em thì có quyền cho người khác làm tình trong nhà như thế và không qua bất kỳ ý kiến gì của anh sao?

 

\- Đó là bạn tôi!

 

\- Còn Jane là người sẽ trở thành gia đình của anh!

 

Loki quay lại và nhìn vào mắt Thor. Gằn từng chữ:

 

\- Đúng. Vậy! Đúng thế đấy!

 

Dù không biết ý của cậu là gì, nhưng câu khẳng định đó khiến Thor im lặng. Cả Loki cũng thế. Bầu không khí giữa họ chợt chùng xuống một lúc. Mãi đến khi Roht chạy đến bên Ikol, kêu ư ử và có hành động lấy lòng con mèo chảnh chọe đang nằm quay lưng lại với nó. Thor hít một hơi thật sâu và thỏa hiệp:

 

\- Được rồi! Em có muốn một cốc cà phê cho buổi sáng không?

 

Loki quay người đi:

 

\- Sữa sẽ hợp hơn với điểm tâm.

 

Một lúc sau, khi Sif ra khỏi phòng cùng bộ đồ gọn gàng thì Thor và Loki đã có bữa sáng trên bàn:

 

-Xin chào ông anh trai khó tính! Tôi chắc Loki cũng đã giải thích vì sao tôi ở đây và đám lộn xộn sáng nay rồi.

 

\- Xin lỗi và chúc mừng nhé! Tôi nghĩ, cô nên nghĩ cho người ở cùng nhà một tý. Cách âm không tốt lắm đâu!

 

Sif cầm cốc cà phê trên tay, quay lại trợn mắt nhìn Thor:

 

\- Và cái giường tồi tàn của anh cũng góp phần tạo nên những âm thanh đó đấy!

 

Thor nhún vai nhìn Loki và cùng cười. Sif bỏ qua tên đầu vàng, dần tiến lại gần huýnh nhẹ vào vai Loki:

 

\- Cậu ta thế nào?

 

Loki nghiên nhẹ đầu:

 

\- Vẫn sống cho đến thời điểm về tới nhà.

 

\- Cái lưỡi không thể khiến người ta yêu thích! - Sif để lại lời đánh giá và đi ra phòng khách.

 

Đồng thời cũng dậy lên một câu hỏi của Thor:

 

\- Hôm qua còn có ai đến nhà nữa ư?

 

\- Hội bạn ăn ké với lý do ăn mừng!

 

\- Có lý do gì đó khiến anh bị kỳ thị nên mọi người không mời anh sao?

 

Loki nhếch mép cười:

 

\- Có đấy! Anh chỉ mới dọn đến sống cùng bạn gái và cả bọn thống nhất rằng có một đôi ngọt ngào trước mặt là quá đủ.

 

Thor cười trừ và gãi đầu. Hai người lại im lặng tiếp tục bữa sáng vì Loki vốn không thích nói nhiều khi ăn.

 

Sau khi nạp năng lượng cho đám cơ bắp của mình, Thor thường phải đến garage để làm việc cả ngày. Còn Loki thì ở nhà và chờ những cuộc hẹn từ các vị khách cần tư vấn tâm lý của mình. Nhưng hôm nay Thor tạm đóng cửa và đi loanh quanh nhà không mục đích. Sau đó thì nằm ườn ra trên chiếc ghế dài mềm mại, bật TV nhưng lại không biết xem thứ gì.

 

Từ trong phòng, Loki chỉnh chu trong bộ vest đen và vội vàng ra ngoài.

 

\- Em đi đâu thế?

 

\- Đi làm. - Loki trả lời cụt lủn.

 

Thor bật dậy và đi theo cậu ra tận cửa:

 

\- Họ không tự đến gặp em nữa sao?

 

\- Có. Nhưng đây là một vị khách khó tính ngoại lệ. Giá cao và là cậu ấm con nhà giàu.

 

\- Trước đây em thường từ chối các khách hàng như thế mà.

 

Loki quay lại và hít thật sâu. Cậu nở một nụ cười, nhìn anh trai.

 

\- Cái gì rồi cũng phải thay đổi thôi, Thor.

 

Nói rồi cậu dứt khoát bước ra ngoài. Còn Thor cứ đứng ngẩng người một lúc lâu đến khi cảm giác lạnh lẽo từ những cơn gió mùa thu bủa vây anh.

 

\------------------------------

 

Loki về khá muộn. Quan sát thấy nhà không sáng đèn, câu đoán Sif đang quấn quít với vị hôn thê nhưng lại ngại làm phiền cậu nên hôm nay cô ấy không về. Vừa mở cửa vào, Roht liền chạy ra quẩy đuôi mừng cậu. Loki không khỏi ngạc nhiên, bật công tắc. Cả nhà trong chốc lát đã tràn đầy ánh sáng. Thân hình gấu to của Thor cũng lù đù xuất hiện trên chiếc ghế dài.

 

Ánh sáng đột ngột khiến Thor tỉnh giấc, anh nheo mắt một lúc để thích nghi với xung quanh. Đầu nặng trịch và nhức nhối khiến anh không muốn ngồi dậy.

 

\- Tôi tưởng anh đã về rồi chứ. - Loki mang cho Thor một ly nước khoáng.

 

Thor nhận ly nước từ tay Loki, tu ừng ực. Trong khi trả lại cậu cái ly đã cạn, anh không quên trả lời:

 

\- Đây cũng là nhà anh mà.

 

Ừ. Đã từng. Loki nhướng mày, cậu nghĩ vậy nhưng cậu không muốn khơi lên cuộc cãi vã dư thừa nào nữa.

 

\- Vậy tối anh ngủ ở đâu?

 

Loki liếc nhìn vẻ mặt nhăn nhở của Thor, cậu cũng đáp lại một nụ cười đặc trưng cho thương hiệu Loki.

 

\- Phòng cũ. Có vẻ tối nay Sif không về.

 

Vừa dứt lời, tiếng chìa khóa lách cách và guốc giày đã vang lên từ ngoài cửa. Sif quẳng đôi giày một cách chính xác lên kệ, xỏ dép và đi vào trong. Khi đi ngang qua phòng khách, cô cảm nhận được ánh nhìn từ sau lưng. Cô xoay mặt lại nhìn hai người đàn ông cùng biểu cảm thắc mắc.

 

Đột ngột Thor bật cười và tinh nghịch nháy mắt với cô.

 

\- Không có gì đâu! Chúc ngủ ngon.

 

Sif vừa vào trong, khuôn mặt Thor liền rạng rỡ hẳn, trên miệng còn đeo một nụ cười đắc ý mà trong mắt Loki nó thật là gợi đòn.

 

\- Giờ thì phòng đã hết!

 

Loki từ ghế dài đứng lên, hất nhẹ cằm.

 

\- Nó luôn chào đón anh. Hoặc một giải pháp khác tốt hơn. Về nhà bạn gái anh!

 

\- Thôi nào! Anh chỉ xin ngủ nhờ một đêm thôi. Em thấy đấy anh đã nằm ngủ trên chiếc ghế này cả ngày và nó làm cơ thể anh đau nhức.

 

\- Sàn nhà cũng khá ấm.

 

\- Dĩ nhiên nếu đó là sàn trong phòng của em! Vậy được chứ?

 

\- Không!

 

\- Thôi nào, chỉ một đêm?

 

\- Không. Bao. Giờ!

 

Một giờ sau, Loki đã ngủ thiếp đi vì quá mệt mỏi sau một ngày làm việc. Còn Thor thì lăn lộn dưới sàn, bên cạnh là chiếc giường của cậu.

 

Bao lâu rồi nhỉ? Từ lần cuối cùng họ cùng nằm trên một chiếc giường.

 

Loki lúc trước thật sự rất nhút nhát và nhỏ con, còn Thor thì ngược lại, anh luôn năng động, liều lĩnh. Vì vậy, Thor rất thích thú và thỏa mãn bởi sự ỷ lại của em trai. Đôi lúc anh nghĩ, sẽ không có ai thích hợp ở cạnh nhau như bọn họ. Rồi đến độ tuổi mà nhiều thứ thay đổi. Đối với Thor thì không mấy khác biệt, anh vẫn chỉ phát triển theo chiều hướng của một con gấu to tướng. Nhưng Loki lại trở nên ít nói và dần xa cách.

 

Thor vẫn nhớ đêm ấy, Loki - trong thân hình của một gã trai đang trổ mã, ngồi co ro trước cửa phòng cha mẹ, khuôn mặt cậu xanh xao và sợ hãi. Những lời nói vọng ra từ bên trong cũng khiến Thor phải ngỡ ngàng. Anh đứng yên một lúc, nghi ngờ nhìn Loki. Nhưng đáp lại anh chỉ là một nụ cười.

 

Anh đã thật sự muốn xé toạc nụ cười đó ra khỏi khuôn mặt của cậu. Vì trông nó thật thảm hại. Và hơn hết, nó khiến lòng anh quặn thắt.

 

Năm mẹ qua đời, cũng là dấu chấm hết cho mối quan hệ cha con mà Loki luôn không muốn thừa nhận. Khi cậu bỏ đi và chỉ mang theo cuốn sách của mẹ, Thor thậm chí nghĩ đó là cơn nổi loạn của một đứa trẻ chưa trưởng thành. Anh đã từng làm mọi điều để cố mang cậu về nhà. Nhưng cuối cùng chính anh cũng phải rời bỏ nơi đó. Sự độc đoán của cha khiến Thor ngột thở, anh nhận ra chính mình mới là một đứa trẻ chỉ biết vâng lời.

 

Vì vậy, Thor muốn vùng dậy, tự do và thoát khỏi mọi sự kìm hãm của cha, thoát khỏi cái lồng thừa kế gia sản bạc tỷ. Anh lang thang bên ngoài và tìm được Loki nhiều tháng sau đó. Họ bắt đầu sống cùng nhau trong một phòng trọ nhỏ. Họ giành một quãng thời gian dài dành dụm, cuối cùng cũng tậu được một căn nhà khá lý tưởng ở ngoại ô thành phố.

 

Không ngờ quãng thời gian đó qua mau đến thế! Tại sao anh chưa từng ý thức về sự nhanh chậm của thời gian mãi cho đến gần đây nhỉ?

 

Thor ngồi dậy, chống tay nâng người qua chiếc giường và nhìn ngắm bóng lưng của Loki. Cậu thật gầy! Ba tháng nay cậu đã tự chăm sóc cho bản thân thế quái nào vậy? Hay cậu bắt đầu lao đầu vào công việc mà để mặc bản thân mình? Trong đầu Thor dồn dập những câu hỏi về cuộc sống của Loki trong khoảng thời gian không có anh. Bất giác, bàn tay to lớn của anh đã cham đến mái tóc đen huyền của Loki. Có một thứ gì đó làm Thor rạo rực. Anh luồng tay vào vuốt nhẹ những sợi tóc mềm mỏng như một loại tơ thượng hạng.

 

Ít nhất mái tóc này vẫn vậy, vẫn bồng bềnh mềm mại và...

 

Thor khẽ đưa môi đến hôn nhẹ lên đỉnh đầu Loki. Và hít một hơi thật sâu.

 

Thật thơm.

 

Đột nhiên, Loki cựa người khiến Thor giật thót và nằm uỳnh xuống sàn. Dù có lớp nệm dày phía dưới nhưng anh vẫn cảm thấy đau bởi sự va chạm của sàn nhà. Anh thấp thỏm nằm im qua một lúc, lại rục rịch, ngôi đầu dậy nhìn người trên giường. Trăng không quá tỏa nhưng cùng với ánh đèn đường le lói qua khung cửa sổ soi rọi vào trong. Tia sáng trắng ngà chiếu lên làn da trắng nõn của Loki trông như viên ngọc trai lạnh lẽo mà ma mị. Chiếc áo thun xanh ưa thích của cậu để lộ phần cổ thon đẹp. Bộ xương quai xanh hoàn hảo ẩn hiện sau lớp vải mỏng đó thật sự cuốn hút và có vẻ gợi tình đến nín thở.

 

Thịch! Biểu cảm của Thor chợt trở nên đông cứng. Anh hoảng hốt bật dậy và chạy vụt vào phòng tắm.

 

Anh hất từng bụng nước vào mặt, vỗ vào hai má thật mạnh. Sự lạnh lẽo truyền đến khiến anh thanh tỉnh. Nhìn mình trong gương, anh như không thể tin nổi vào những ý nghĩ vừa rồi của bản thân.

 

Đó là em trai. Em trai của anh!

 

Nhưng anh đã nghĩ gì thế này? Anh mang điểm hấp dẫn nhất của người phụ đặt lên cơ thể của em trai để đánh giá sao? Và thậm chí anh còn cảm thấy nó gợi tình?

 

Gợi tình ư? Thor biết rõ rằng hai từ "gợi tình" được dùng để chỉ cho đối tượng - người mà một tên đàn ông diễn tả nếu hắn ta có mong ước gần gũi thể xác. Còn cả tá thứ kỳ lạ xảy ra cho khối óc của anh gần ba tháng nay nữa. Thor muốn biết nó là thứ gì vì nó khiến anh như trở thành tên bệnh hoạn.

 

Một tên đàn ông có những ý nghĩ đen tối với em trai ư? Không! Không thể nào điên rồ hơn thế! Thor cố nghĩ, có lẽ chính những mối bận tâm về công việc khiến anh rối trí. Hoặc do anh cần một buổi tư vấn tâm lý?

 

Vậy thì bên cạnh anh đã có một vị bác sĩ tâm chất lượng và cả nổi tiếng trên các mặt báo đây! Nhưng Thor không nghĩ là mình đủ can đảm để bày tỏ những thứ đó với Loki. Lan man với đủ loại suy nghĩ nên Thor đã tự nhốt mình trong phòng tắm rất lâu. Trong khi đó, Ở bên ngoài, Loki cuộn mình lại trong tấm chăn dày và rối loạn.

 

Cậu thật sự đã từng rất dễ đi vào giấc ngủ nếu có mặt anh trai. Nhưng dần dà cậu đã tập cho bản thân cách ngủ một mình và luôn phòng bị. Loki dám khẳng định cậu sẽ không thể ngủ nếu trong phòng có bất kỳ người nào. Chỉ là tất cả không bao gồm Thor. Có lẽ do thói quen, sự hiện diện của Thor gần bên khiến cậu yên tâm và thiếp đi trong chốc lát. Nhưng một cái chạm nhẹ cũng sẽ làm cậu thức giấc. Và nó khiến cậu phát hiện được hành động vuốt ve - hôn và...chính xác là có cả hít của Thor. Nó lại khiến trái tim đầy vết sẹo của cậu chốc lát được chữa lành, nó vùng dậy và nảy lên, đập điên cuồng. Sợ hãi sẽ bị phát hiện, cậu đã chuyển người.

 

Loki muốn biết, có lẽ kiến thức nghề nghiệp cũng cho cậu biết được hành động của Thor biểu thị điều gì. Nhưng cậu quá nhát gan. Cậu không đủ can đảm để tìm ra câu trả lời chính xác. Cậu sợ nó sẽ lại mang lại cái kết cuối cùng cho mối quan hệ của bọn họ.

 

Mối quan hệ dễ đứt gãy.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Sau đêm đó, Thor trở về cùng Jane. Mọi thứ đều quay về với quy luật của nó. Họ có cuộc sống riêng của họ. Duy chỉ có những cuộc gọi dần trở nên thưa dần.

 

Những tháng sau đó, Loki nghe được rằng Thor và Jane đang tiến triển rất thuận lợi, ngọt ngào và thậm chí họ có thể đính hôn vào năm tiếp theo. Cậu không nhớ mình đã có phản ứng thế nào, chỉ biết rằng Sif có vẻ lo lắng và không bao giờ nói về họ ở những lần sau.

 

Lại trải qua một quãng dài thời gian nữa, Loki vẫn chưa nghe bất kỳ tin gì về lễ đính hôn của Thor. Nhưng nó vẫn khiến cậu bận lòng thật nhiều. Thấp thỏm, lo lắng, sợ hãi, nuối tiếc. Tất cả cảm xúc ùa về. Chúng nhấn chìm cậu mỗi ngày khi màn đêm phủ xuống. Đến một ngày nọ, Loki nhận ra mình có vẻ gầy đến đáng thương. Cậu nghĩ nếu có thứ gì giúp được cậu bây giờ thì có lẽ là công việc. Những điều cần động não, suy nghĩ và giải quyết làm cậu điều chỉnh được cảm xúc, khiến cậu mệt lả để đã lăn đùng ra ngủ mỗi đêm.

 

Lúc Sif trở về để dọn đồ chuyển đi, cô không khỏi nhắc nhở Loki khi thấy thân thể mảnh khảnh tong teo của cậu:

 

\- Loki, cậu ốm đến độ Angelina Jolie cũng sẽ phải ghen tỵ đấy. Nhưng tin tớ đi, đó không phải tiêu chuẩn thẩm mỹ đâu.

 

Loki chỉ có thể gật đầu cười nhưng từ chối cho ý kiến. Vẻ lơ làng của cậu khiến Sif càng lo lắng. Cô thề rằng chỉ là ngẫu nhiên khi từ lúc cô chuyển đến đây, Loki ốm đi và cân nặng của cô tăng dần đều. Giác quan của một người phụ nữ báo cho cô biết rằng, giữa Loki và Thor có gì đó. Trong khi Thor trốn tránh sau lưng Jane thì Loki ở đây, một mình và tự hành hạ bản thân mặc dù có lẽ cậu không nhận ra điều đó. Sif dang tay tặng Loki một cái ôm thật chặt. Cô không biết nên làm gì để cậu ấy tốt hơn. Sif là bạn thân và biết chính xác mọi điều về Loki. Về thân thế và về chính con người yếu đuối bên trong cái vẻ lạnh lùng đáng ghét của cậu.

 

\- Tuy có vẻ nực cười khi một đứa bồi bàn như tớ lại dạy một bác sĩ tâm lý về chuyện này. Nhưng cậu biết đó. Phía sau sự chấm dứt của mối quan hệ sẽ mở ra một lối đi khác hạnh phúc hơn hoặc đau khổ hơn. Tùy cậu lựa chọn. và tớ thấy cậu đạng chọn con đường thứ hai. Loki, tớ không muốn thấy cậu như thế!

 

Loki cho rằng tuyến nước mắt của cậu đã bị Sif làm cho vỡ mất. Cậu đã khóc. Khóc trong cái ôm chân thành của nhỏ bạn. Rất nhiều. Vì vậy, cô nàng đã phải ở lại cạnh cậu mấy hôm mãi đến khi vị hôn thê của cô đến tận cửa đòi người.

 

Sif đã đúng và tất cả những điều cậu làm từ khi Thor chuyển đi là tự hành hạ bản thân mình. Loki tạm dừng công việc, cậu nghĩ mình cần đi đâu đó. Để hít thở, hoặc để tiêu trừ những cảm xúc khiến cậu trở thành một kẻ khốn khổ như bây giờ. Thời tiết quang đãng, không khí trong lành bên ngoài cửa sổ như thúc giục cậu làm điều cậu dự tính.

 

Quyển sách mẹ đã tặng cậu ngày sinh nhật - thứ mà cậu luôn mang theo cho dù đi tới bất cứ nơi đâu, cùng một cái ví là toàn bộ hành lý của cậu. Loki khoác chiếc áo mangto đen quen thuộc. Một chiếc khăn choàng đỏ, có lẽ là một thứ gì đó mới và mang lại sự ấm áp. Cậu tìm cho Ikol một nơi chăm sóc tốt nhất và dàn xếp mọi lịch hẹn của bệnh nhân qua những cú điện thoại.

 

Loki bắt ngay chuyến bay gần nhất mà không quan tâm nó mang cậu đến đâu.

 

Khung cảnh nhộn nhịp của New York dần khép lại và chỉ còn là một đường chân trời dài. Tựa như những thứ đau buồn của cậu cũng sẽ khép lại và chỉ còn là vết sẹo cũ như thế.


End file.
